custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jaggedthorn/Second MOC Blog
After many months and constant procrastinations, Nezorus as brought you the MOCs of the future! (Not really). I loved all their torso designs from the simpliest ones to them most complicated. And all being different, it's a feat I really enjoy. Not enough rambling, it's time to show you my MOCs. Rholenpu Rholenpu 02.JPG|I took the advice on my previous MOCs' Blog and I toned down on the amount of bricks on this guy. I also replaced his feet and made his arms more articulate. Rholenpu 01.JPG|Another view of Rholenpu Skakdi of Stone Skakdi Of Stone 02.JPG|What a lot of you have been waiting for! The skakdi with his custom skull. I told you guys it could be done! Skakdi Of Stone 01.JPG|Currently, this guy is unnamed. He's a skakdi who's spine turned into a bird by the gold-skinned one. Weird right? More background on this guy will be said in his page. Skakdi Spine Rahi.JPG|Also here's his cute little spine. They share eyesight, which can be useful for scouting. Sort of like Nivawk and Makuta. Just a lot more intertwined. Beokos Bekos 01.JPG|Here's an Ex-Vortixx warlord. Sporting the custom vortixx head I use in all my vortixx creations. I decided to go with red and silver, which I haven't really used as a dual color scheme. Beokos 02.JPG|His staff is also has a laser at one end for ranged fighting. Created by yours truly Enthrich Beokos 03.JPG|His torso is very simple, but gets the job done for a skinny and nimble Vortixx. Esberic Esberic SecondForm 03.JPG|This is the Second form of Esberic in my story. When he was transformed into a super powerful being. I was experimenting with purple and planned how I would've used the pieces months before skull basher came out. Im not particularly happy with the torso as I found out it was too short, but I couldn't find a way to extent it without so much gaps. Esberic SecondForm 01.JPG|Another view of Esberic, this time his claws are a cannon. Esberic SecondForm 02.JPG|Better view of Esberic's Claw/Blaster. Esberic SecondForm Back.JPG|Back view of Esberic. Qyer Qyder Idle.JPG|A Glatorian of ice, he's also the first Glatorian in my story to become an Order of Mata Nui member. After his wife was killed, he decided to go along Zystetus's journey. Qyder 01.JPG|Qyer's Rifle thornax launcher. I wanted to give a glatorian-like appeal in his weaponry. But this one is a BMO, where it was modified to be harder, poisonous, and more aerodynamic. Qyder 02.JPG|The Thornax Rifle mounted on his back. Qyder Back.JPG|View of his back. Zystetus Zystetus Speed 02.JPG|Zystetus second form when Miniwera reconstructed his molecules to combat Makuta's rahi army's paralysis needles. Becoming faster than their projections. I wanted to give him bulk at the same time make him seem he could dodge a bullet. Zystetus Speed 03.JPG|His claws flipped into battle mode where he uses his blades to take down the enemy from up close. Zystetus Speed 01.jpeg|Another view of Zystetus Zystetus Speed Back.JPG|Back view of Zystetus. Vamprah (Previous Form) Vamprah Revamp 02.JPG|Here's Vamprah in what I believe he would look like as a 2nd Lieutenant to Miserix. Not monstrous but more humanoid, as a blade dancer. Vamprah Revamp 01.JPG|He's for a collab I'm planning to do with Mazeka. Here's another shot of him. This time his blades behind him. Vamprah Revamp 03.JPG|And his secret art, Vampiric Style where he jumps high in the air and swoops down blades at ready. Pohatu Pohatu Red Star Empowered Attack Form.jpeg|Pohatu attack stance in his red-star form Pohatu Red Star Empowered Form.jpeg|Pohatu, when he was changed by the power of the red-star temporarily. Misc. Bounty Hunter PEND.JPG|And here's a Bounty Hunter I'm currently making who is designed to be an antagonist in Mazeka's and I's collab. I've never spent so much time on a torso before. Picture of PLantlife BountyHunter.jpg|A picture of the Bounty Hunter. Couldn't help but draw him. Thoughts Well what did you think? Feedback and criticism is welcomed and greatly supported, thanks for stopping by to check these out! Category:Blog posts